


Lost In History

by kiranosaurusrex



Category: Hakuouki, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu, 刀剣乱舞 〜阿津賀志山異聞〜 | Touken Ranbu: Atsukashiyama Ibun - Mikasano, 刀剣乱舞 ～幕末天狼傳～ | Touken Ranbu: Bakumatsu Tenrouden - Mikasano
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, M/M, Touken Ranbu Musicals, crackship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/pseuds/kiranosaurusrex
Summary: Touken Ranbu x Hakuoki Crossover"A new enemy appears and joins the ranks of the History Retrograde Army. It is a new enemy for many of the swords but it is an old enemy for some of them. Their appearance is an ominous sign. A harbinger of disaster."I have this head-canon where Muramasa is a demon blade that belonged to Kazama Chikage. And thus the idea that Kashuu and Muramasa met in the past in their sword forms was born. I have a thing for crack pairings. But Okitagumi is the established pairing here. There will be others in the future, though - not featuring Kashuu but Muramasa. If you look at my other TouMyu fic you can probably guess which one already. It's not hard.I am taking some liberties with the Touken Ranbu universe. I do not know much about the games, most of what I know comes from the musicals and some from Hanamaru and Katsugeki.





	Lost In History

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if or how fast I will be working on continuing this. If nobody is interested it will go down in the priority list.

Kashuu let out a soft sigh when they arrived back at the citadel. “It’s good to be back. I can’t wait to take a bath and re-do my hair and nails. I look like a mess.”

“Is that your biggest concern? Tsk, such a child,” Izuminokami chided.

“Shut up, Kane-san,” Kashuu stuck out his tongue. He almost bumped into someone when he did so, seeing that he had turned around to stick his tongue out at his fellow sword.

“Tonbo-san!” Izuminokami smiled at the broad male who had appeared in front of them. “You are back from your mission? It was a long one this time, wasn’t it?”

Tonbokiri smiled, “Welcome back.” And then he nodded. “Indeed it was. But we made it back safe and sound a couple of days ago. Master was quite pleased with how things went.”

“We’d been in and out a few times and you were still not back,” Horikawa mused. “We left before you and yet found ourselves getting back before you again and again as well. It’s good that you all made it back safely.” Then he cocked his head to the side, “I heard a new arrival joined your group right after he arrived at the citadel?”

“Informed as usual,” Tonbokiri smiled at the shorter male. “Muramasa should be somewhere over there. It appears that Imanotsurugi-dono has taken a bit of a liking to him. As have some of the Awataguchi Tanto.” His expression turned fond but also a little tired, “He’s a bit of a handful. Let me warn you about that. He might seem strange but I promise that he means no harm.”

Yamatonokami smiled at the tall lance, “If he’s Tonbo-san’s friend he’ll be a nice person. I’ll make sure to say hello later!”

Kashuu - having overheard the conversation but choosing not to join it - looked out to the gardens and spotted an unfamiliar shock of pink hair surrounded by a group of tanto. Why did he get a feeling of familiarity from it despite never having met the other before? Odd. Or maybe it was just one of those things you got used to when you had stayed at the citadel for a long time. Seeing swords arrive one after another was nothing new to Kashuu after all.

“We’ll greet him later, I guess. I need to get out of these clothes.” Kashuu averted his eyes and dragged Yamatonokami along. “Let’s go, Yasusada. Baths are this way!”

Later turned into much later as the exhaustion from the mission caught up with the group once they entered the bath area. Human bodies had needs after all and one of them was rest. So after a bath and a quick meal - courtesy of Shokudaikiri - they all went to bed.

When they woke up again and went to the main hall for breakfast, Tonbokiri was sitting together with the other two lances. After a quick headcount, Kashuu noticed that a few other swords were missing. Which could mean only one thing: a dispatch order. It must have gotten sent out after they had retired or before they had risen.

“Master wanted to let you rest up properly so we did our best not to disturb you,” Ichigo Hitofuri confirmed Kashuu’s suspicion. “The group left not too long ago.”

Nagasone raised an eyebrow, “Quite a lot of force behind this decision, I guess? Master seems to have chosen for strength rather than tactics. Where are they headed?”

“Observant as usual, Nagasone-dono,” Tonbokiri smiled and then reported, “I believe it was to protect Saigo Takanori to make sure the Satsuma Rebellion would take place. Master said that the enemy forces were quite strong there and large in numbers. The terrain was unfortunately not suitable for any of the larger swords, lances or spears. So he chose to go with a large number of versatile swords instead. I’m sure that had you not required rest, he would have chosen some of you as well.”

Sitting down, Kashuu asked, “Who’s the captain?”

“Mikazuki-dono is leading one squad. I think the main reason is to keep Yamanbagiri and Ookurikara from possibly causing some kind of trouble. Or Muramasa for that matter.” Tonbokiri mused. “Kasen-dono is leading the second squad that left.”

“Surprising, isn’t it? That our Kara-bou and that Muramasa get along,” Tsurumaru popped up behind them - startling most swords present. “Maybe opposites attract? Or something like that, is what Master said the other day.”

“Speaking of Master, he might send you out as reinforcements, considering all of you would be suitable for this kind of battle.. So be ready for possible summons,” Ichigo threw in then. “Kogitsunemaru, Tsurumaru and myself were also told to be ready at any time.”

“That is quite a force that was sent out,” Izuminokami frowned. “The Satsuma Rebellion is it…”

Yamatonokami looked at his food. “He was there, too, wasn’t he?”

“He?” Tsurumaru asked.

“You mean they. You can’t forget the master he served.” Kashuu corrected. “ But yeah, I hope he’ll come here soon as well. It’s not the same without him.”

“I could deal with a little less mischief from you and it would be the death of me if you dragged him into this whole thing as well. Just like your cheeky former master,” Izuminokami admitted but then mellowed out, “But it would indeed be nice for him to join us soon. Him and a few others. But I’m sure they will come, our dear comrades.”

They all finished their food quickly and went to check whether they had been assigned any duties but they were free to do whatever they wanted for the time being - considering all of them were to be on alert and standby.

Kashuu had just finished doing his nails when he heard a commotion outside.

Somebody had returned? But judging by the sounds there seemed to be injuries. The pace of the movements and the speed of the footsteps sounded urgent, in a hurry.

When he went out into the corridor to look - and see whether he could be of any help - he saw Ookurikara and the pink shock of hair belonging to who he assumed was the rumored Muramasa running towards the repair rooms. Both of them were practically drenched in blood, there was caked crimson all over the pink hair. And they were carrying someone, or someones.

The dark blue clothing and golden crest Kashuu caught a glimpse of could only mean that it was one - hopefully not more than that - of the Awataguchis. Kashuu hoped for the best as he made his way towards the send off and return area.

He made it over just in time to see Mikazuki being welcomed back by Kogitsunemaru. The other looked a little dirty and beaten but did not seem to have any bigger injuries other than scratches.

“Mikazuki, what happened?” Kashuu asked.

“Kashuu,” Mikazuki looked up at him and the usual smile the other usually had on his lips when he talked to others was absent. Not a good sign. “Master was right to send this many of us. And even then we barely made it. There was something there that we had not encountered before.”

Mikazuki sat down and took a deep breath. “Creatures that even I had not seen before in my long life. They looked just like the History Retrograde Army and yet there was something different about them. They seemed more human somehow. They bled. And they would not die unless you severed their head and stabbed them straight through the heart. Or just cut through them. Wounds didn’t do much to them. And some of them talked.”

Suddenly an image - a memory - flashed up in front of Kashuu’s inner eye but he brushed it off. It couldn’t be. “The History Retrograde Army, Kebiishi and now this?”

“Indeed,” Mikazuki sighed. “Master said he’s going to send out a group to investigate this soon. I think I heard your name mentioned.” He looked at Kashuu. “We’re counting on you.”

“No need to tell me that. I know Master counts on me and trusts me,” Kashuu smiled and then went to see whether summons had already been sent or not. A message was waiting for him but it merely said that further instructions would follow but he would be sent out soon.

He went to look for the rest of the shinsengumi swords and found them in Izuminokami’s and Horikawa’s room. All of them seemed to have received the same message. Kashuu told them what Mikazuki had just told him. The expressions on the faces of his friends darkened.

“I do not like the sound of this,” Izuminokami frowned. “A new enemy cannot be good news.”

Yamatonokami changed the subject slightly, probably to lift their spirits a little and distract them from the darker thoughts. “I wonder who the sixth sword going with us will be this time. It seems that Master seems set on having us five together but has not found a suitable sixth, yet?”

“Well, only time can tell,” Horikawa hummed. “But I’m interested in this as well. The ability to get along and cooperate in a squad is essential after all. In battle it’s make or break.”

“Break, huh,” Kashuu muttered absentmindedly and touched his chest. He tuned out the conversation and withdrew to his own thoughts.

He didn’t really remember his dream from the previous night - he had been too tired - but for some reason he seemed to remember a faint echo of pain. How funny. Before, Yamatonokami had kept dreaming about the Ikedaya. Was it his turn now? Was this some kind of sign that he was also going to be sent out on a journey by their Master soon?

After all, in the group of shinsengumi swords, he was the only one who had not done so yet.

It had made Kashuu feel insecure. Was he not good enough? Was Master not pleased with him for some reason? Or was it because he simply could not get stronger like the others because of his past because he was a broken sword. Would he be discarded once all other swords had gotten stronger while he stayed where he was?

It was eating at him but Kashuu hid those turmoils from the others. There would be a time and place to deal with them but he knew that now was not that time.

A shadow appeared behind the sliding doors and a voice asked, “May I come in?”

“Please enter,” Nagasone replied.

Hasebe stepped into the room and kneeled down in front of them. “Master has requested for you. You are to come to the sanctuary and meet them in the gazebo in the center of the lake. It is not a dispatch yet but apparently Master wants to talk to you before the dispatch.”

Konnousuke hopped up from behind Hasebe and smiled at them. “I will be your guide! Please follow me!” He gestured towards the door with his paw.

They all got up to follow him - leaving behind Hasebe, who gave them a court nod.

The fox deity led them over a bridge and towards a gazebo. Their Master would be awaiting them there. This was the Master’s private area of the citadel and usually they would not enter it, unless requested. Like right now. It was only for special occasions as well.

From what they had heard, their Master was going to do a special ritual for protection before their dispatch as a precaution for encountering the new enemy.

They were half-way across the bridge when someone approached them from behind. Turning around they laid eyes onto a tall, pink-haired male dressed in black, traditional Japanese clothing. It resembled Tonbokiri’s outfit but had no sleeves. It was also hanging loosely on the other’s frame, allowing for quite a lot of skin to be visible.

“Sloppy,” Izuminokami muttered under his breath.

“You do not seem to like what you see. So how about getting undressed right here and right now to get to know each other better before the start of his mission? Huhuhu,” Muramasa chuckled. “I do not mind starting if none of you want to go first. I am also more than happy to lend a hand.”

Izuminokami twitched. “Who in their right mind would get naked here, you idiot? Do you not have a shred of decency in you? Not an ounce of discipline either.”

“Kane-san,” Horikawa tried to calm his partner down.

Muramasa seemed amused. “I did not say naked, Izuminokami. But if you want that, I am sure it can be arranged. I’m all for it.” His tone was clearly suggestive.

“We’ve just met him and we’re already off to a good start, huh,” Yamatonokami’s laugh sounded a little pained. “Out of all possible choices we get the perverted sword. I thought he’d be more like Tonbokiri-san but he’s nothing like him. At all.”

Kashuu frowned. Just met? He felt like those words seemed wrong somehow. Muramasa’s next words only added to that feeling. “We might have just met but we are certainly not strangers to each other, Yamanotokami Yasusada.”

The other did not make any attempt to get closer to them, though, so they continued on with Muramasa trailing behind - out of reach but within earshot.

As they walked over the lake on the bridge, Konnousuke explained, “A special spell has been cast on this mirror lake by Master. The past is reflected in these waters. It helps to guide us and the saniwa as they and now everyone else, too, bring back objects from their travels. We use it to check for possible dangers. And sometimes for authenticity. If you look in there, you can see the past, which to you means that your previous masters will be reflected in the waters. Master said it is okay if you want to take a look.”

Of course they did.

Nagasone smiled fondly at the image of Kondo Isamu. Horikawa and Izuminokami flanked the proud and stern looking Hijikata Toshizo and then Yamatonokami and Kashuu looked at Okita Souji’s reflection wistfully. Suddenly, a flurry of cherry blossom petals stirred the waters a bit and drew away Kashuu’s attention for a split second. It was enough for him to spot another reflection in the waters, though and his eyes widened in horror.

“What is HE doing here?” Kashuu’s voice rose a pitch as his emotions took over.

There, reflected in the waters behind the members of the shinsengumi was none other than Kazama Chikage, a demon warlord, surrounded by vaguely visible shadows.

Muramasa looked at the group of swords in front of him and chuckled softly as he introduced himself, “Huhuhu, I am Sengo Muramasa. People call me the cursed sword. Yet others call me the ‘demon blade’ for I was both created and wielded by one.” He eyed each of the swords in front of him one by one. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Then, with a small smile he amended, “Or rather, long time no see?”

“You’re really the sixth sword on this mission?” Yamatonokami sounded uneasy.

Nagasone crossed his arms, “Well, he’s already seen the enemy, so it will be helpful to have him around. It was by Master’s decision, so let’s not question it.” He looked at Muramasa and there was a hint of wariness in his expression as well. “There must be some meaning behind it.”

They continued on in silence after that. The ritual only took a few seconds and then they were handed special protective charms. A dispatch time and place would follow in the morning. Until then, they were to prepare and then rest. The saniwa’s golden eyes lingered on each of them for a few moments until he dismissed them.

Tonbokiri looked back and forth between Muramasa and the five shinsengumi swords when they returned from the gazebo. He seemed to have been waiting there the whole time. “You know each other from the past? Why didn’t you tell me that earlier, Muramasa?” He must have overheard the conversation on the bridge.

“It would have just made you worry again, Tonbokiri. Then again, you always worry, don’t you? No matter what. You big worrywart.” Muramasa chirped teasingly. “Besides, it’s nothing new. Many swords here have a shared history. As both friends and enemies alike.”

“But not many of us share THAT kind of past,” Kashuu finally spoke up. He did not spare Muramasa or Tonbokiri a second glance and stalked off.

“Ah, wait, Kashuu!” Yamatonokami stumbled over the other.

Izuminokami looked at Muramasa, eyes narrowed. “What did he mean by that?”

Nagasone was the one who answered the question instead of Muramasa, “He was there that fateful night. At the Ikedaya.” He looked at the pink-haired sword warrior. “I saw you there. During one of the missions Master sent us on.”

“Briefly,” Muramasa nodded and then looked at Izuminokami. “It was me. Who broke him.”

That’s all he said and all he needed to say that moment.

 

Back in their room, Kashuu slumped down onto the floor. He was shivering all over and he couldn’t seem to stop it. And he would have probably started shaking if it hadn’t been for Yamatonokami’s arms around him.

“Kiyomitsu, what’s-”

“It’s him. He was there. He’s the one who-” Kashuu tried to speak but no coherent sentence would come out. His voice was trembling just as bad as his body. In the end he just said one word, knowing the other would understand. “Ikedaya.”

He felt Yamatonokami tense against him when realization hit the other.

“Why him? This is the worst!” Kashuu finally found his wits again and whined in a tone much more typical for him. “It’s the absolute worst! I don’t want this!”

“I’ll,” Yamatonokami looked at him. “I’ll protect you, Kiyomitsu.”

“Yasusada,” Kashuu stopped for a moment. He wanted to make a witty remark or just blow it off but he was unable to do it. So he said what he felt, earnestly. “Thank you.”

Just like Kashuu, Yamatonokami could have made a witty comeback - more than used to Kashuu’s antics and really, they were two peas in a pod - but he chose not to. Instead he leaned in to kiss Kashuu gently and ran his fingers through Kashuu’s hair in a gesture of comfort and companionship. It was also an unspoken invitation. Kashuu took it.

 

They left early the next day.

Izuminokami ended up being the captain for the mission. When he was handed the dispatch order which had the place and date they would be travelling to written on it, he frowned deeply. They were going to Kyoto, which in itself was not rare. It was the date that caused a bad feeling to rise up in his stomach. It was after the Ikedaya incident. After the shinsengumi had gotten more recognition and had moved into the city. The saniwa suspected that their enemy wanted to strike at the shinsengumi despite them being at their strongest at this point. It would alter the course of history drastically.

The light engulfed them and transported them across time and space back into the past.

“What a nostalgic sight,” Nagasone observed when they arrived. “Although I remember the weather being better. Dark clouds like these were not common.”

“Huhuhu,” Muramasa chuckled, “It came uninvited, just like others that do not belong here.”

“The enemy’s already around.” Horikawa nodded. “It would be wise to be cautious.”

“There is a large group of them gathering north of Nishi-Honganji,” Kashuu reported when he came back from scouting with Yamatonokami. “So on the opposite site from where we are now.”

“They’re moving fast. I don’t like it at all,” Izuminokami frowned and looked around, trying to think of what the best strategy would be. “What is making them act so fast and so confidently? They must be aware of our presence as well by now.”

“Whatever it is, there does not seem to be any time to think about it,” Muramasa drew his sword and cut down enemy soldiers as they jumped out at them. More appeared from behind them and closed in on their group of six. “My, my, how rude you boys are. Has nobody ever taught you any manners? Huhuhu, guess not. Then how about I do it?”

There was no other choice but to jump straight into action.

Their group was split up as the fight progressed, with one group being pushed back to the east of the shrine and then another to the west of it. Kashuu found himself cornered with only Muramasa by his side and a bunch of the History Retrograde Army soldiers in front of them. And if that hadn’t been enough, eerily familiar figures, also sporting white hair and glowing red eyes, joined the ranks of their enemies then. 

“There they are again.” Muramasa made a face. “I did not miss them.”

“Are they what I think they are?” Kashuu was still in slight denial but a part of him already knew the answer to the question. “Are they humans who drank the Ochimizu?”

Muramasa nodded. “They are exactly that. I knew you would also recognize them.”

Kashuu shivered. Rassetsu. How could he ever forget. He had plenty of memories of these creatures indeed. And all of his memories of them were anything but good. So this was a bad omen. Nothing good ever came out of encounters with Rassetsu.

“So they were the ones who also attacked you during your last mission?” Kashuu asked but he already knew the answer to his question.

“Yeah. And it’s the reason Master chose the six of us for this mission.” Muramasa confirmed.

There’d be another time to think about why and how Rassetsu had been at the battleground of the Satsuma Rebellion. Right now they had to focus on defeating their enemies and protecting history in the here and now. Kashuu drew his sword.

“How did they find us here?”

“I guess we’re alive now, almost human. So they were attracted by that. Or maybe they just smelled the blood on our sword-bodies. The blood of the likes of them? I wonder if Rassetsu are vengeful,” Muramasa - to Kashuu’s slight surprise - sounded serious as he took in the situation. “You look a little uneasy but I think the two of us is plenty for this lot. Don’t you think so?” Muramasa did not give Kashuu time to answer and went in for an attack, striking down several enemies at once. The Rassetsu went down easier than the Retrograde Army.

They seemed to be of the type who were already too far gone to still retain any human way of thinking or acting. Now they were simply puppets or zombies, moving according to only one thing: their thirst for blood.

“What other choice do I have?” Kashuu grumbled but then jumped into the fray as well.

At the back of his mind, a different voice echoed Muramasa’s words.

_‘Wait for the reinforcements? Pah. We’re plenty for this lot. See?’_

He smiled a little. Ah yes, he wasn’t going to complain about not being able or wanting to fight. He trusted in his skills. Kashuu mowed down a group of both Rassetsu and History Retrograde soldiers.

During the battle, he also had to grudgingly admit that Muramasa was good at what he did. And that the pink haired sword warrior seemed to enjoy fighting more than others. Or maybe it was shedding blood. The other was chuckling amusedly as he cut through the lines of their enemies, sometimes even sitting down on a pile of the fallen soldiers before their bodies disintegrated. After a few minutes Muramasa’s sword body was stained red with blood and there were a few splatters on his face and clothes as well.

It was then that Muramasa underwent some sort of transformation.

Kashuu took a step back when he saw Muramasa’s suddenly crimson red instead of amber eyes. More than the initial surprise at the other’s sudden shift in appearance, it was the familiarity once again that sent cold shivers down his spine. If not for the colour of his hair, the other could have blended in with their enemies right then. The low chuckling from earlier turned into higher pitched gleeful, insane cackling. It was almost haunting.

In this state, Muramasa almost effortlessly mowed down their enemies, leaving him standing in a pool of blood and dirt by the end of it. Kashuu had kept his distance, afraid he would be caught up in the fray if he did not get out of the way. Who knew whether the other could still distinguish friend from foe in this state. Better be safe than sorry.

The other stopped when all of their enemies had been wiped out, leaving only Kashuu standing.

Kashuu gripped his sword tightly just in case but Muramasa never came at him. Instead the other closed his eyes and seemed to mutter something to himself to calm down. The bloodlust in the air subsided along with the darkness that had clouded over the skies until then.

When Muramasa recovered his wits again, he looked at Kashuu with a complicated expression.

“Rassetsu were originally created by demons and by using the blood of demons. I, too, was created by a demon and by using the blood of demons. So I know their madness, I understand their thirst for blood.” He sheathed his sword-body again. “Because I am just like them.”

“You’re scary,” Kashuu said earnestly and sheathed his sword once Muramasa had done the same. Then he sighed and whined, “Yuck, I am all dirty! This is the worst!”

“We should find the others again and return to the citadel. Our work here seems to be done.” Muramasa looked around but then frowned. “That aura. Don’t tell me…”

“There was a reason why the Rassetsu were here.” Kashuu dashed off first. He had sensed something - or someone - nearby as well. Skidding to a halt around the next corner, his eyes widened slightly when he took in the scene not too far in front of them.

 

Three figures stood there in a clear two-against-one formation. The pair was wearing sky blue haori and metal plated head-guards. One figure was carrying his swords on the right, the other on the left. Facing them was a single male dressed in an expensive looking kimono, who sported light blond hair, which was a stark contrast to the dark hair of his opponents.

 

_“Kazama Chikage. I do not care if you are, as you say, a demon or a ghost. I will cut those in the way of the shinsengumi down regardless of what they are. And I believe I still owe you payback for what happened at the Ikedaya,” Okita Souji took his battle stance, eyes trained on his enemy. Not too far away from him Saito Hajime also crouched into a lower attack stance._

_“What a futile plight. But very well, I shall humor you,” Kazama reached for his sword._

 

“That’s not you,” Kashuu realized when he saw the sword Kazama drew. “Where are you?”

Muramasa mused, “He didn’t use me much after what happened at the Ikedaya. Only a few more times when he thought it necessary. I guess we did not get along well. Maybe I went a little far when I tried to undress him.” He chuckled softly. “It gave him headaches.”

For some reason that made Kashuu snort softly in amusement. He could picture it, Kazama Chikage fighting and arguing with his own sword because it was a little willful.

Served him right.

“He also deemed drawing me too dangerous. For he knew that once drawn, I need to shed blood or the madness won’t subside.” Muramasa crossed his arms. “He tried many swords but none lasted long. Until he went and got himself another sword which was more suitable to deal with the predicament he found himself in. At least according to him. Not that I was not able to but he deemed the other easier to control. He liked being in control.”

Suddenly Kashuu felt a bit of sympathy for the other. He had been discarded time and again after he had been born because people deemed him too difficult to handle. Everyone had given up on him, everyone except Okita. His last master had never had any problems with him.

Brushing some hair back, Muramasa looked over to the other sword. “Also, he was gearing up for more confrontations with Rassetsu. So he got his hands onto Dojigiri Yasutsune. The wounds inflicted by him do not heal easily, even when you are not human.” He didn’t leave Kashuu enough time to comment on that bit because he continued by changing the topic, “We shouldn’t linger here, Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Or we might accidentally get undressed and that would be no fun!” Muramasa nodded his head, away from the confrontation a few metres away from them. “This is not something we should interfere with.”

Kashuu’s eyes lingered on the form of Okita for a few moments longer but then he followed Muramasa. He knew. He knew he couldn’t and most of all shouldn’t do something here. But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t think about it. All of them did at some point. The temptation was there but usually their sense of duty was stronger and kept them from doing anything.

“Huhuhu, if your thoughts summon the kebiishi we will have gone down the entire list of enemies in just one mission.” Muramasa pointed out.

“Shut up,” Kashuu grumbled and the two made their way down the alleys leading back to the shrine they had come from earlier in the hopes of finding the rest of their group again.

 

“Still no sign of Kashuu and...him?” Izuminokami looked around.

“Do you mean Muramasa-san, Kane-san?” Horikawa asked - but he knew full well who the other meant. It was obvious and also written all over Izuminokami’s face. Even without knowing the other as well as Horikawa did, one would be able to tell.

Izuminokami huffed, running a hand through his long, black bangs, “I don’t trust him. And I don’t like him. And I’m worried about the brat, too. Not that I don’t think he can handle things.”

Yamatonokami looked at his friend, “Are you worried because of what happened in the past?”

“That, too but there’s something else about him that irks me.”

“He does go against a lot of your principles, Kane-san. He isn’t the most prudent and ‘in line’ of swords,” Horikawa smiled but then he frowned. “But just to point out something about our shared past, he wasn’t the one you faced in the confrontation with Kazama Chikage back in the day. We have both faced him in battle but not then. Not at THAT time. Muramasa was not the sword who saw Kazama Chikage off in the end.”

“He wasn’t?” Izuminokami frowned but then blinked. “You’re right. It was another sword he had acquired. One that would leave wounds that would not heal easily or at all. Even if the wounded had demon or Rassetsu powers.”

“Rassetsu,” Nagasone sighed. “I didn’t think we would be encountering them again.”

“In way, they too, are part of history,” Yamatonokami looked at the taller sword warrior, expression grim. Then his face lit up as he looked past the other, “Oh, I think I see Kiyomitsu!”

“Are you okay?” Horikawa took in the state of Muramasa, who was rather bloody to say the least. He tried to get a better look at Kashuu as well but it was harder to tell with him because Kashuu was wearing almost all black. It wasn’t as easy to see the blood on it.

“None of this is ours,” Kashuu reassured the others. “Are we done? I’m tired. I want to go back.”

The others seemed reassured when they heard Kashuu’s usual whining.

Izuminokami’s eyes lingered on Muramasa, who returned and held the gaze but did not say anything about it. Which was probably all the more unnerving to the younger warrior.

“Let’s check the premises one more time just to make sure.”

They were able to return to the citadel without any further problems. After a bath - and some light repairs - they went to do their mission report in the Master’s study. The five shinsengumi swords - mostly Kashuu, Yamatonokami and Horikawa - reported everything they recalled from the shinsengumi side. Muramasa would occasionally fill in a few things from the demon one.

Remembering all of the pain and suffering connected to the Rassetsu and the Ochimizu seemed to be more draining than their fight had been. Kashuu was ready to just fall onto his futon and sleep afterwards. For a long time. And that’s what he did. Without doing his nails again or fixing his hair. That was saying something.

After returning from the strange scouting mission, Kashuu noticed how he would find Muramasa around the citadel more and more often and watch the other.

And after watching the other for a while, he noticed a few things. 

Muramasa was an interesting sword in how he interacted with the others. He could be silly and childlike like the tantos or he could be a handful and a tease when it came to Tonbokiri or Ookurikara - and really, for some reason Muramasa and Ookurikara seemed to have formed an odd sort of friendship (then again, Ookurikara was another one of those swords Kashuu couldn’t really figure out, so maybe that made them a good match). He could also be cautious around Nikkari Aoe and friendly and polite towards Ishikirimaru or Mikazuki. Or strangely in tune with Hachisuka (maybe because the two of them had bonded over their hair).

Contrary to his constant offers of undressing, he seemed to be wearing many layers in terms of personality. Kashuu wondered who the ‘real’ Muramasa was. Or whether all the layers just made up who Muramasa was. Madness included, of course.

To his surprise, a handful of people at the citadel seemed to know about it. Tonbokiri was one of course, then Ookurikara and Nikkari Aoe as well as Ishikirimaru. And Mikazuki. But well, there were few things Mikazuki did not know that happened at the citadel. He was a lot like Kashuu in that regard. News somehow found its way to him one way or another.

Despite watching the other whenever he spotted him, Kashuu kept his distance from Muramasa. It didn’t feel right to be around the other. Even though they had fought together, side by side, Kashuu couldn’t feel comfortable around Muramasa. There were too many painful things, memories, connected to the other. And Kashuu disliked pain.

Yamatonokami was there for him, as the other had promised. They would hold each other at night, seeking not only companionship but also comfort in each other.

There were some things that only they knew, only they could understand. Especially about each other. Unfortunately, they were not allowed to stay together like this for an infinite period of time. And it wasn’t like they were always sent out on missions in a pair. So one day found Kashuu seeing the other off before he had to head to do his duties.

And the other was not back by the time night fell. So Kashuu pulled out his futon and went to sleep by himself. It had been a long time since that had happened.

Of course nightmares came to torment him.

Kashuu found himself fighting at the Ikedaya. For some reason he knew it was only a dream because there was no way he would be fighting right next to Okita like this.

He was fighting Muramasa, while Okita fought Kazama. Neither of them had the upper hand but then Kashuu let his guard down for a split second. It was enough for the other to strike.

Suddenly, a violent jolt of pain seared through his body and he coughed up blood. He remembered this. The searing pain, the feeling of losing a part of yourself. Of getting cracks that ran all over your body and could possibly bring about your end. Kashuu was scared. He stared at the blood on his hands. And while he did, a pair of warm arms came around him.

_“It’s okay, Kashuu. It’s okay. I’m still with you.”_

_“Okita-kun!”_

Ah, he remembered this, too. Okita had been the same. Okita’s body had been covered in cracks as well and they only got wider with every coughing fit. He knew he was going to break somewhere in the not so distant future and yet he had continued on.

_“Don’t be scared. It will be okay.”_

Those were the last words he heard before he found himself looking up at the familiar ceiling of his and Yamatonokami’s room at the citadel. Back in reality.

Kashuu sucked in a few breaths, gasping. There were still faint echoes of pain from his dream. He checked for blood but there was none. He looked to his side but Yamatonokami wasn’t there. The other was still on a mission. Maybe that was for the better. There would have been too many questions that Kashuu probably wasn’t ready to or able to answer - yet.

Unable to go back to sleep, Kashuu got up.

Maybe some exercise would help him sleep. He pulled some more clothes on and left his room, walking down the quiet and empty hallway. It was still pitch black outside, so dawn would probably not come for a few more hours. Everyone else was asleep at this hour. Or should have been. But apparently there was someone else who had been unable to sleep.

“Kashuu Kiyomitsu.”

“Out of all the people it had to be you,” Kashuu groaned softly. “Sengo Muramasa.”

“Are you unable to sleep? Should I assist you with that? How about we undress?” Muramasa offered with a soft chuckle but he made no attempts to move closer to Kashuu.

Instead it was Kashuu himself who moved closer, to his own shock. “I’m scared of you and yet I can’t help but want to be close to you. Why is that?” Kashuu looked at Muramasa, eyes wide in confusion and slight fear. “Is it your curse?”

Muramasa chuckled lowly once more. “No, this is something that goes deeper than that. Shall we undress? Some secrets might get laid bare that way.”

To Kashuu’s surprise, the other handed him a wooden training sword.

“Undress, huh,” he gripped the handle. “Very well.”

Kashuu didn’t hold back. He knew he didn’t have to. And Muramasa reciprocated that. Neither of them would go easy on the other. And neither of them had gone easy on the other the last time they had fought one another in the hands of their former masters.

The fight soon fell into a familiar pattern. Kashuu tried to change it but found himself unable to. It was like they were following some sort of dance routine. Every move had already been decided so all they could do was execute it. It even seemed to have some sort of rhythm to it. They were moving towards a climax, towards the end. Towards the fateful moment.

Kashuu knew what was going to come and he couldn’t do anything to stop or avoid it. His mind was clouded over and it became harder and harder to think straight. Suddenly he became aware of some kind of pull. Of the pull he had felt ever since he had first seen Muramasa at the citadel. It was overwhelmingly strong now. But it didn’t scare him. It felt natural. It felt right. It felt unavoidable. He wanted this. He wanted him. He- This WAS him.

At the end of the fight, instead of with his sword, Kashuu touched Muramasa with his hand, pressing his palm against the other’s chest. “It’s calling out to me. It’s me!?”

“It is a part of you,” Muramasa nodded. “It’s been with me ever since that day.”

“There is a part of me in you,” Kashuu whispered disbelievingly. “All this time I was incomplete.”

“So you found out,” a new voice spoke up and Muramasa and Kashuu looked down to find Konnosuke sitting there, looking up at them. How long the fox had observed them they didn’t know. They had not paid any attention to their surroundings during their duel.

Konnosuke padded over to them, “The reason why Kashuu Kiyomitsu could not be fixed was because a small part of him had been broken off during the fight. It left the tip of the blade too fragile. With the missing piece, it would have been hard but not impossible to fix him but without it no smith would dare. It was too big of a risk - they might destroy the blade completely.”

He paused for a moment and then looked at Muramasa, “The piece has been with Muramasa ever since, it was etched onto or into him really. And now that the saniwa breathed life into you, that missing piece of Kashuu has been calling out to him, causing you two to be attracted to each other, to be pulled towards one another. The piece wants to go back to its rightful place. Both it and Kashuu want to be whole again.”

Making a happy sound when Muramasa fed him a piece of fried tofu, which Muramasa suddenly produced from seemingly out of nowhere, Konnosuke then concluded, “The missing piece is the reason why the master has not sent Kashuu away on a journey for training. In his current state, a Kiwame might endanger his existence. The master doesn’t want to risk that. Kashuu is too good of a sword.” He smiled at Kashuu. “Master loves you very much.”

Kashuu patted the fox’ head gently and smiled, “I see.” Then he echoed, “I see. I see now. It is all starting to make sense. Slowly.”

Konnosuke looked up, “It’s your decision as to how to proceed, Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Back in the day it was impossible to fix you but now the Master has the power to do so. But it has to be your wish. Sengo Muramasa already gave his consent.”

“There’s only one way to answer that, isn’t there?” Kashuu drew up his legs. “Why wouldn’t I want to be complete again?” He sounded convinced but deep inside he wasn’t feeling as sure.

 

When Yamatonokami came back a few days later, Kashuu told the other about what had happened. And that the Master had set a date for a ritual - the next day. Kashuu had had a while to think about things but he still hadn’t been able to make up his mind completely. He was hoping that confiding in Yamatonokami would help.

Yamatonokami looked at Kashuu. “Are you scared, Kiyomitsu? Of what might happen tomorrow?” Nobody knew or could predict what would happen when the missing piece was put back into Kashuu. Nobody knew the effects it would have on Kashuu, or Muramasa.

Kashuu looked at his partner and smiled, trying to play the situation down, as usual, “It’ll be you this time, waiting anxiously for me.” Of course the other saw right through him.

“I’ve done that before. And when I did it was when you and Okita-kun came back broken. So please don’t pull something like that on me again, okay?” the other scolded him but then Yamatonokami wrapped him into a hug. “Come back safely, Kiyomitsu. I’ll be waiting for you.”

“I didn’t even say that I was going yet.” Kashuu’s voice cracked.

“You didn’t say you weren’t either.” Yamatonokami countered.

The two of them laughed and held each other in silence after that. They didn’t need words - and really, Kashuu didn’t know how to put things into words properly right now. This was one of the most difficult things of being a human. As a sword he’d never had to bother about this but now he did. He was glad Yamatonokami understood this dilemma.

“Thank you, Yasusada.” Kashuu whispered after a while. “I’ll make sure to come back safely.”

 

When Kashuu stepped into the room for the ceremony, he was still feeling nervous but also determined.

They underwent a ritual cleansing. Kashuu went first and removed all makeup and the nail polish. He stripped himself down to his very core, undressed himself completely. Then he turned to look at Muramasa and reached out to touch the other.

When Kashuu caressed him gently, Muramasa whispered, “Are you undressing me, Kashuu Kiyomitsu?” Kashuu did not let the words deter him. He pushed all the fabric in his way out of it.

“What if I am?” He watched as the garment fell onto the ground and then looked back up at the taller sword. Some of Muramasa’s long, pink hair, now damp from the cleaning ritual, was falling into his face and Kashu reached up to brush it out of the way as well before he wrapped his arms around the other.

“Complete me,” Kashuu whispered and dug his nails into Muramasa’s back. “Please.”

Muramasa was not going to be told twice. The tension between them - or the pull rather - was too strong now. Neither Kashuu, nor Muramasa it seemed, were able to resist it any longer.

He held onto Muramasa so tightly that his nails drew blood, dying the tips red as if he had applied nail polish. The scent of blood was intoxicating and Kashuu felt his mind swimming.

It was incredibly hot around them. He remembered this heat faintly. It was the same as the day when he had been born, when he had been called into this world. Kashuu remembered. The strikes of a hammer, each growing louder and clearer. And then suddenly - cold.

Kashuu felt a sudden surge of power flowing through him and filling every inch and every fiber of his being. It felt like being born again. And maybe that was what was happening. He was being reborn. Reborn as a complete, whole and perfect Kashuu Kiyomitsu. 

The sensation was so overwhelming it knocked Kashuu flat and he blacked out. When he came to again, it was morning and he found himself lying on a futon in a room he didn’t recognize. Turning over, he found what looked like a mass of pink hair next to him. He blinked and wondered whether or not it was just his imagination but Muramasa’s hair seemed longer than it had been before. When Kashuu moved, he blinked when his own hair suddenly fell into his face.

It had also gotten longer. Looking at his hands, he felt as if his entire body had been renewed somehow. Everything felt different and yet it also felt right. It felt weird to be complete again and yet it didn’t. Just like nothing about them seemed to have changed - apart from the hair really - and yet they had undergone a change. Kashuu could tell.

“Huhuhu, do my hair for me later? I heard you’re the best at it at the citadel.” Muramasa’s amber eyes peeked out from under the pink locks.

“I am indeed. You’re in good hands. I will make you look great,” Kashuu grinned and then chuckled softly to himself and blinked. This was new.

Muramasa chuckled as well. “I apologize. It might be that the piece had been with me for so long it might have gotten a little affected. I hope you don’t mind.”

“It was a risk I was willing to take. And I guess there’s worse,” Kashuu shook his head. Then he looked at Muramasa and asked softly, “How are you feeling? Is everything alright?”

Humming softly, Muramasa stretched. “I guess things feel ‘right’ now? Huhuhu,” he smirked and glanced up at Kashuu, “It’s just me and the madness now. As it should be.”

Kashuu snorted and then got up. He picked up something that had been lying next to the futon - his sword body. Drawing the blade, he cut off some of his hair. The sensation felt like being plunged into cold water for some reason. There was a faint memory in Kashuu somewhere of a similar sensation from a long, long time ago. His birth. 

His hair was a rough cut but it would do until someone could fix it for him later. Just like the smiths had then worked on the details on him and dressed him, decorated him and made him beautiful - and sharp.

Looking at the metal of the blade glistening in the morning sun, Kashuu found it unmarred and in perfect condition. No flaws, no cracks.

Upon returning to his room, Kashuu found himself with an armful of Yamatonokami. The other looked relieved. And then promptly fell asleep. Kashuu could barely catch him and lay him down. Once he had tucked the other in, he felt a bit of guilt creep up to him. Of course Yamatonokami had been worried about him.

“But there is no need to worry anymore.” Kashuu patted the other’s head gently.

Then he went to seek out someone who could do his hair for him. He wouldn’t be caught dead walking around like this any longer!

Once he had gotten himself fixed up again, Kashuu went to keep his promise with the other sword. And for some reason Kashuu took weird pleasure in doing Muramasa’s hair. Maybe because the other let him so willingly. Or maybe because the other repaid him with all the attention and caresses he wanted. The other had a way of focusing all of his attention on him that made Kashuu a little giddy.

He ended up doing Muramasa’s hair for the other every other day from then on.

They were not lovers or any of that sort - apart from that one night they had not touched each other again in the same way - but there was definitely something that bound them together, even though they were now both whole again. Maybe it was their shared past or maybe it was this entire experience that had created this bond. It was different than the one Kashuu shared with the other shinsengumi swords - especially Yamatonokami - and Muramasa had assured him that it was different from the one the other and Tonbokiri shared as well.

Maybe he’d ask Master about it someday.

 

“Well that happened fast,” Kashuu commented when he watched as Muramasa got ready to go on a journey not even a month later. The same journey he had seen many other swords depart on and return from as well - including Yamatonokami.

“Huhuhu, I guess now that I’ve completed my mission, I am free to go?”

“What mission?” Kashuu snorted and then handed the other a protective charm. “Safe travels. And come back soon. Or you’ll miss out on a lot of fun.”

“I already missed out on a lot so what are a few more instances?” Muramasa tucked the charm away safely. “I’ll do my best. Try not to undress too many people without me.”

“Nah, that’s your job.”

Kashuu said his goodbyes and returned to the citadel. To his surprise, his send off happened not too long after as well. It seemed that Master had indeed been waiting for him to become whole again to send him off on his journey. And so he went. It did not take him as long as it had Yasusada, though. He was back at the citadel again before he knew it and reunited with his friends and fellow swords, showing off his new look and skills.

For a while it seemed as if the relatively peaceful days had returned to the citadel but little did they know that the worst was still to come. The appearance of the Rassetsu and the demon clan had only been the prelude to a bigger disaster.


End file.
